la flamme des souvenirs
by Ira la venimeuse
Summary: one shot mettant en scene le couple HarryGinny sur fond de la chanson un beau jour de decembre anastasia Walt Disney


**Note de l'auteur :** me revoila avec une petite histoire qui a germe dans mon esprit lors d'un cours de grammaire chinoise( interessant n'est-ce pas) desole d'avance pour les accents je n'ai pas le clavier a dequoite

comme d'habitude (meme si l'habitude chez moi consiste a l'oublier) rien ne m'appartient je ne touche pas d'argent et vous conaissaient la suite.

voila je ne vous retient pas plus en babillages intempestifs

bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

"Maman !Maman !"criait a tue tete Lily Potter "Calin!"

"Crois-tu que c'est comme ca qu'on demande jeune fille?" gronda Ginny les poingt sur les hanches dans une attitude rappelant fortement Mrs Weasley.

Lily baissa la tete et croisa ses petits bras derriere son dos.

"Maman ,s'il te plait … " suppliant sa mere de son regard vert.

"Oh ne me fais pas ses yeux la … On dirait ton pere …" Ginny regardait sa fille en souriant ,c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemblait a Harry.

"Dit maman tu me chantes la berceuse ?"

"Daccord ,mais après dodo !"

La mere et la fille s'assirent dans le fauteuil a bascule pres de la fenetre .Ginny se balanca quelque instants Lily se calant confortablement sur ses genous .

"_Des images me reviennent __  
__comme le souvenir tendre__  
__d'une ancienne ritournelle__  
__autre fois en décembre_"

Tout en chantant Ginny semblait revivre cette soiree qui avait ete la leur, celle des 7eme annees, le bal de noel.

Elle y etait allee avec Dean, son petit ami du moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonne l'idee qu'un jour Harry et elle puissent etre ensemble.

Hermione l'avait aidee a tourner la page. Et elle l'avait encore beaucoups aidee avec Ron pour qu'il accepte de se meler de ses affaires et de laisser sa jeune soeur faire sa vie. En meme temps le fait que sa meilleure amie ai commence a sortir avec lui avait beaucoups aide a la resolution du probleme.

Hermione et elle avaient passé la journee a se faire belles, les garcons participaient eux a la gigantesque bataille de boules de neige qui reunissait sinon tous,la grande majorite des garcons de 7eme annee.

Ginny portrait une robe bustier d'une simplicite deconcertante fendue jusque mi-cuisse coupee dans un satin vert lumineux qui tombait sur ses chaussures a talons dont les lacets remontaient jusqu'au dessous du genou. La couleur s'accordait a merveille avec ses cheveux flamboyants, retenus en un chignon complique par une quantite impressionante de rubans tout autour de sa tete.

Hermione n'etait pas en reste d'elegance avec sa robe d'inspiration XIXeme. Le décolleté carre borde d'une fine bande de dentelle noire mettait en valeur ses atouts, le corset prenant naissance sous sa poitrine lui faisait une taille de guepe. Le devant de la robe lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou mais l'arriere trainait par terre de la dentelle noire s'echappant du bas de la jupe sur deux ou trois centimetres. Les nombreux plis du jupon volaient autour d'elle au moindre de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux retenus en chignon sur sa nuque laissait s'echapper quelques boucles et une petite coiffe du meme bleu pervenche que la robe etait posee de travers sur le somment de sa tete, un filet noir masquant parciellement ses yeux noisette.

Quand elles dessendirent, les garcons qui attendaient en nombre dans la salle commune resterent bouche bee devant les deux jeunes filles sous le regard courrouce de leurs cavalieres. Dean affichait un air de profonde satisfaction et Ron avait toutes les peines du monde a fermer la bouche. Hermione grandement amuse par le sourire beat de son cavalier lui pris le bras et ils s'eloignerent vers la sortie en adressant un petit signe de la main a Ginny.

Cette derniere semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Mais sous le regard interrogateur de Dean elle se laissa mener vers la grande salle, le coeur lourd.

Il etait deja dans la salle quand elle entra en grande discution avec une magnifique blonde.Ginny fronca les sourcils, il sembla enfin remarquer la presence et la regarda d'un air ebahit oubliant completement la magnifique creature qui tentait vainement de retenir son attention.

Ginny sourit et amorca un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais Dean la conduisait deja vers la table a laquelle etaient assis Seamus et Lavande.

Ils furent bientot rejoins par Neville et Luna, en couple depuis le combat du departement des mysteres. La seule bonne chose qui est resulte de ce soir la.

Ginny ne s'occupait pas vraiment de la conversation, trop occupee a devisager un certain brun a l'autre bout de la salle assis en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Ron ne semblait pas ecouter la conversation plus qu'elle, il avait l'air subjugue par Hermione assise a cote de lui et en oubliait meme de manger.

Alors qu'elle etait perdue dans ses pensees ses yeux croiserent deux prunelles emeraude.

_Je me souviens il me semble__  
__des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble__  
__je retrouve dans un sourire __  
__la flamme des souvenirs_

Ginny se perdit dans cet ocean etincellant, laissant les flots de souvenirs contenus jusqu'alors s'echapper.

Le cris qu'elle avait pousse la premiere fois qu'elle l'avait vu en chair et en os chez elle, assis dans sa cuisine. La fois ou elle avait meme mit le coude dans le beurre, les objets qui lui tombaient des mains, la chambre des secrets l'inquietude dans ses yeux, leurs jeux dans le verger des Weasley, les batailles de boules de neige dans le parc de Poudlard, l'AD, le departemnent des mysteres …

Son amitie, son aveuglement, sa tristesse a elle, puis sa resolution …

Il l'aimait bien, juste bien.

Elle l'aimait tout court.

Et le voir la dans cette salle, sachant qu'apres cette annee elle serait seule, sans ses cheveux perpetuellement en bataille, sans ses sourires, sans sa gentillesse, leurs eclats de rire, sans son meilleur ami, faute de plus …

Les plats dans les assietes disparurent sans qu'elle eu songe y toucher. Hermione et Drago, au grand desespoir de celle-ci ouvrirent le bal, etant tous les deux prefets en chef. Un tango, Ginny voyait Ron devenir progressivement aussi rouge que ses cheveux flamboyants. Il ne manquait plus que la fume qui lui sortait des oreilles et on aurait pu penser qu'il avait trop pris de pimentine.

La rouqine croisa le regard visiblement amuse d'Harry et celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Ginny rougit en se traitant interieurement d'idiote, comment pouvait elle reagir de la sorte maintenant, elle etait avec Dean et lui avec cette …fille…

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les levres de la jeune fille. Dean se leva et l'entraina sur la piste de danse mais le coeur n'y etait pas, Ginny avait toutes les peines a detacher son regard de la table ou etait assis l'objet de ses tourments. Son petit ami, un peu vexe de ce manque flagrant d'interet la lacha après la premiere danse et partit rejoindre Seamus qui semblait en bien mauvaise posture face a une Lavande contrariee par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas la faire danser.

Peu enclinte a rejoindre sa table, elle se laissa tomber a cote d'Hermione qui essayait vainement de tirer un Ron particulierement ronchon sur la piste de danse.

"Salut! Merveilleuse soiree n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui merveilleuse reponit distraitement l'espece de greluche assise aux cotes d'Harry qui le regardait un air d'adoration pur dans les yeux"

Ginny detourna ses prunelles noisettes de ce spectacle peu ragoutant, decidement il devrai mieux choisir ses frequentations, elles etaient peut etre belles mais cote conversation ca sonnait horriblement creux.

"Tu danses?"

Ginny leva les yeux pas tout a fait sure de l'identite de la personne, enfin si absolument sure mais c'etait tellement invraisemblable que la rouquine dut se retenir de se pincer.

"Alors ?" s'impacienta Harry sans se departir de son sourire.

Pour toute reponce Ginny glissa sa mais dans celle tendue d'Harry et se leva prestament de son banc.

"Je prendrai ca pour un oui." Dit Harry en riant,l'entrainant au milieu de la piste de danse.

L'orchestre entama une valse et Harry la fit tournoyer sur elle meme.

"Je vois que tu a fait des progres question danse."

"Je me debrouille, il falait bien que pour la derniere annee au moins je sois capable de faire danser ma cavaliere!"

"D'ailleurs pourquoi ce n'est pas avec elle que tu danses ? "

"Sa te deranges ?"

"Non pas tu tout ca m'intrigue c'est tout ."

"Eh bien en fait j'ai juste invite la plus belle fille que je puisse trouver mais j'ai ete chanceux c'est une des rares pour ne pas dire la seule que n'aime pas danser."

"Tu viens de me dire que tu as invite la plus belle fille de Poudlard et qu'elle n'aime pas danser !Tu te payes ma tete n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas du tout, mais tu te trompes je n'ai pas pu inviter la plus belle fille du college."

"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?"

"Elle etait deja prise."

"Qui est elle pour oser resister au grand Harry Potter?"

"Toi." Il avait dit cela comme si c'etait l'evidence meme. Plantant son regard emeraude dans les yeux noisette de la jeune fille.

_Doucement un écho __  
__comme une braise sous la cendre __  
__un murmure à mi-mots __  
__que mon cœur veut comprendre _

Ginny etait abasourdie, elle avait mal compris c'etait cela, il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, ce n'etait tout bonnement pas possible.

Elle fixa ses yeux verts, chechant une quelconque fourberie. Mais elle n'y lisait que de l'apprehention.

"Je … "

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire un geste elle s'enfuit de la grande salle en courant, ses cheveux flamboyants flottant derriere elle comme une baniere.

Laissant un Harry petrifie au milieu de la piste.

_Je me souviens il me semble__  
__des jeux qu'on inventait ensembles __  
__je retrouve dans un sourire __  
__la flamme des souvenirs_

Ginny courait, courait a en perdre halene, ne faisant pas attention a ou elle allait, elle courait, elle se savait ni ou ni pourquoi, mettant simplement le plus de distance possible entre elle et la grande salle.

A bout de souffle elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe recouverte de neige en cette periode de l'annee et la tete dans les bras elle se mit a pleurer.

Elle pleurait pour les annees d'igorance, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer sans le savoir, pour l'esperence vaine, son cheptel de petites amies, toutes plus belles les une que les autres.

Ses sanglots se figerent dans sa gorge quand Ginny sentit une main bien trop familiere sur son epaule.

"Lache moi! Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ca! "

"Ginny ecoute moi, je n'ai …"

"TAIS TOI !" hurla-elle en se relevant d'un bond. "Je veux plus te voir, toi et tes greluches, ces pauvres idiotes qui se jettent dans ton lit! Je ne serai jamais comme elles met toi ca dans le crane!"

"Mais tu n'est pas comme elles! C'est pour ca que c'est toi que je preferes!"

"Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire des truc pareils! Tu crois que tu peux me laisser esperer et que quand je commence a reprendre gout a la vie revenir et me dire que pour finir tu veux bien de moi! Je ne suis pas ton jouet Potter! Maintenant vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Laisse moi respirer." Sa voix faiblissait a mesure que ses paroles franchissaient ses levres, ces mots qu'elle ne pensait pas mais qu'il etait a present impossible de retirer.

"Pas avant que tu ne m'ai ecoutee." Harry la tenait fermement par les epaules et essayait vainement de croiser son regard.

"Il n'y a plus rien a dire." Dit celle-ci en un murmure presque inaudible.

Ginny avait le coeur lourd, ainsi elle ne contait pas plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, un de plus pour son tableau de chasse. Une larme solitaire vint couler sur sa joue, la ou les autres s'etaient tarries quelques minutes plus tot.

_De très loin un écho __  
__comme une braise sous la cendre __  
__un murmure a mi-mots __  
__que mon cœur veut comprendre_

"Reflechis, depuis quand est-ce que je sort avec toutes ces filles? Depuis que tu sort avec Dean, je me suis rendue compte combien tu contait pour moi, nettement plus qu'une simple amie, j'etait jaloux alors j'ai tente de me distraire avec ces filles, essaye vainement de t'oublier, mais ton image me hante, et a chaque fois que je suis avec elles c'est a toi que je penses."

Ginny releva lentement la tete et plongea dans un ocean emeraude etincellant. Elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer et que si elle tendait la main il la sauverai.

"Et puis ce soir, quand tu est entrée dans la grande salle, j'ai su que ca ne pouvait plus durer, surtout en te voyant avec lui, qui se fichait bien de toi tant qu'il recevait les regards d'envie des autres."une etincelle de colere s'alluma dans le regard vert d'Harry.

Ginny tremblait de froids ou d'emotion, elle n'en savait rien. Il semblait sincere, c'etait tout ce qui comtait.

"Aller viens on rentre tu vas attraper la mort."Il lui deposa doucement sa cape sur ses epaules nues et l'entraina vers le chateau.

Ginny le suivait sans protester, il tenait a elle, il etait jaloux, il l'aimait plu qu'une simple amie, toutes ses pensee tournaient dans sa tete.

Ils arriverent devant une porte que Ginny avait deja vue, mais en cet instant elle fut bien incapable de se rapeller ou.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un salon, un feu de cheminee brulait dans l'atre quelques fauteuils disposes tout autour ca et la.

Ginny s'assit en silence dans un des fauteuils et Harry pris place a meme le tapis pres du feu.

La rouqine tremblait, n'y tenant plus le survivant lui pris les main et l'attira a lui la faisant asseoir dans ses jambes croisees en tailleur et l'entoura de ses bras enffouissant son visage dans les boucles rousses de la jeune fille.

Alors que celle-ci allait sombrer dans le sommeil entouree de ces bras protecteurs, un murmure parfaitement audible arriva jusqu'a son oreille.

"Je t'aime…"

_une ancienne ritournelle __  
__loin du froid de décembre._

"Maman, maman!"

"Oui ma puce?"

"Toi fais gros dodo!!"

"Oh je ne m'en etait pas rendue compte, mais maintenant mademoiselle c'est ton tour! "

Ginny deposait Lily dans son petit lit quand des bras lui encerclerent la taille.

"Alors ma belle endormie, on revait de moi j'espere?" glissa Harry a l'oreille de sa femme.

"Oh oui tu n'as pas idée…"repondit Ginny en l'embrassant tendrement.

Par la fenetre couverte de givre on pouvais voir la neige tomber.


End file.
